Taking Over
by BabyBlue4994
Summary: Why did Mamoru break up with Usagi was it because of adream or something darker.
1. Heart Break

Taking Over Me  
  
Author: BabyBlue  
  
Summary: Set in the R-season during the Break-up. Evolves into a Vamp fic later.  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Standard disclaimer:  
  
I don't own sailor moon . I mean if I did would I be writing a Fan fiction!J  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I don't want to live in the past. I don't love you!"  
  
It has been a month since he told me that he did not love me. One long gut wrenching month, one month since he broke my heart. Ever since he uttered those words I have felt like I could die. The day after I was still in shock I could not believe he would do this to me to us. I went over to his apartment, after school, just like I always do , used to do, and knocked on the door just like normal. He opened the door with a look of pure surprise. It looked like he had not slept he hadn't even shaved and it was past four o'clock.   
  
*************************Flashback**************************************  
  
"Usagi what are you doing her?"  
  
Usagi that hurt the most he never called me that.  
  
"I thought I told you it was over !"  
  
By this time I was totally confused.  
  
"What do you mean Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I don't want to see you anymore!"  
  
And with that he slammed the door in my face.  
  
I t finally started to sink in he had pushed me away just like everyone else. I slid down the door. I could hear him on the other side of the door . He was breathing heavily like he had just run a marathon. Just run a marathon from me.  
  
After I had finished crying I slowly stood up. I walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. When it came I stepped in as the doors closed I looked towards his door. He was standing there inside his doorway watching me. And then just when I started to jump out the elevator before the doors closed fully he closed his door.  
  
On my way home I felt like I was being watched but every time I looked behind me their was no one there. I had often felt like this when I was dating Mamoru but I knew their was no way he would follow me now, would he?  
  
****************************End Flashback****************************  
  
That first week I locked myself in my room. I did not get out of bed for anything except to go to the bathroom . But I had a bathroom liked to my room so I did not have to leave my room. I remember my mother was the first to try to comfort me, then the rest of my family, and finally my friends even Motoki and Reika came to see me.  
  
After one week was over I decided to get up, get dressed and get over him. Like that would happen. I got up out of bed, I put on my clothes and some lip gloss, and tentatively opened my bed room door. It was still early, so I thought my parents would be down stairs eating breakfast or getting ready for work. I walked to the door and started to put on my shoes when my brat of a brother came down stairs and saw me.  
  
****************************Flashback***********************************  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
"Yes" I answered  
  
"Your.. your UP!"  
  
"So I am."  
  
  
  
My mother had apparently heard the commotion my brother was making but she did not say anything in fact she stood in the kitchen doorway with her mouth a gape.  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
And I walked out the door.  
  
I walked down the street and to the Crown Arcade. When I entered it went totally silent. I walked up to the counter where Motoki had paused mid-swipe, with the rag he always uses for cleaning the counter poised right over the counter.  
  
"Give me a large chocolate shake please Motoki."   
  
He says nothing and I walk over to the booth me friends are sitting at. As I am walking away I see him sitting at the counter looking at me. I suppose that this is where I start to cry and pled for him to come back to me, but I have no more tears.  
  
As I sit down the arcade returns to normal and my friends seem to return to normal also. Ami is the first to speak.  
  
"Welcome back. I am glad you are feeling better."  
  
"Gosh Ami, she wasn't sick. She was just heart broken. Ow." That was Minako, clueless as always I almost wanted to laugh, almost. And one of the girls must have kicked her Then she leaned conspirator towards me and said  
  
"And I thought she was the smart one. And you think you know a person." At that I did laugh. It felt so good to laugh. Everyone just stared at me as though I had grown a head. That only served to make me laugh even harder. I looked over to Mamoru who was still staring at me as if trying to memorize me. This made me laugh ever harder than before, even though I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. Looking at him made me want to go curl into a ball back in my nice warm bed and cry some more but. I refused to let sorrow rule my life. So I decided to leave before I burst in to tears. I slowly picked up my purse and laid down some money for my uneaten milkshake. Still quietly laughing I left the arcade to go take a walk in the park. As I walked I though someone was following me again. But just like before I did not see anyone. I had a feeling that it was Mamoru but that theory did not make any sense. Or did it?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So do you like it? Who do you think is following her? Give me feed back! The more the merrier ! 


	2. Pain

Author: BabyBlue  
  
Summary: Set in the R-season during the Break-up. Evolves into a vamp. Fic later.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Standard disclaimer:  
  
Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He left me on Monday the next Monday I went back to school. I figured I had to get over him sooner or latter, why not sooner. I had delayed long enough, Ami had informed me I had missed a lot at school. I seriously doubted this. I woke up early and got ready for school before anyone in my family including Luna awoke. I got dressed as quietly as possible and then slipped out the door before anyone woke up. I had planned to get to school early in order to avoid Him. As I rounded the corner like always, except that it was earlier and I was walking slowly, I collided with a warm firm body. I have always been surprised that he felt like a brick wall, but that I suppose that must be because he is tuxedo mask.   
  
********************************Flashback********************************  
  
"Oof"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
I must admit that last comment hurt.  
  
Excuse Me, but I should be the one to be saying 'oh no'. I never tried to run into you!" I shouted the last part at him.   
  
"I didn't try to run into you." As he said this he rubbed the back of his neck, like he does when he is lying to me. He never could lie to me. But why would he be lying to me.  
  
As I was turning this over in my mental hands, I was slowly walking away. I did not realize this until I felt the now familiar prickle on the back of my neck that indicated that I was being followed.  
  
I felt as though I was being followed all the way to school then slowly I felt the sensation slowly fade away as if the person if it was a person was slowly walking away.  
  
I sat down in my first period class and waited for my friends to arrive at school also.  
  
Ami was the first to arrive. As she took her seat next to me I noticed her staring at me strangely. When I asked her what was the matter she replied,  
  
"Your…Your…Early!!"  
  
So glad that my friends are so confident in my ability to get up early or do anything right as a matter of fact.  
  
When the other girls arrived their reactions were similar.  
  
As we waited for class to begin, I got the all too familiar sensation that I was being watched. I looked around me but could find no one paying me any attention at all. By this time I was totally freaked out.  
  
It happened yet again during the end of ninth period. Only this time when I happened to look out the window and what I saw surprised me! I saw a dark head of hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes I loved so much.   
  
He must have gotten cocky watching me for so long, almost two weeks. He probably thought I was stupid just like the rest of them. Well I am going to change all that! I will show them all. I can be good in school, I can be a good scout, I can be a good leader.  
  
******************************End of Flashback*************************  
  
That day I decided that I would no longer be the girl they thought they knew. I would be me not what I was expected to be. From that day on I tried, I tried to be a better person, scout and leader.   
  
*****************************Flashback********************************  
  
As the school bell rang I slowly picked up my books and made my way to the door. The girls were waiting for me but I told them to hurry on ahead and I would meet them at the Arcade. The truth was I needed to be my by myself. I decided to take a walk in the park. As I walked I was again bombarded with the feeling of being watched but I knew who it was now so I was not scared. But I was puzzled, why would he be following me. Could he still care for me? If he did why did he break up with me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just a short chapter. But, I promise it will not be that Mamoru broke up with her because of a dream. Please tell me if I have any errors or anything so that I may correct them. And don't forget to Review!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Stalker

Author: BabyBlue  
  
Summary: Set in the R-season during the Break-up. Evolves into a Vamp fic later.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Standard disclaimer:  
  
Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Recap:  
  
As the school bell rang I slowly picked up my books and made my way to the door. The girls were waiting for me but I told them to hurry on ahead and I would meet them at the Arcade. The truth was I needed to be my by myself. I decided to take a walk in the park. As I walked I was again bombarded with the feeling of being watched but I knew who it was now so I was not scared. But I was puzzled, why would he be following me. Could he still care for me? If he did why did he break up with me?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Present:  
  
That day as I walked in the park I pondered over what to change first my self or my alter ego.  
  
*****************************Flashback********************************  
  
As I walked it slowly started to drizzle. I was unable to feel the cold as heart was all ready colder than my skin could every feel. When I came around a bend in the path I realized my traitorous feet had led my to our bench. It over looked the rose garden and it always soothed me. It always used to soothe me. Not anymore I needed to be by myself. I kept on walking.  
  
******************************End of Flashback*************************  
  
I could always feel his emotions and him mine, when I kept walking that day I felt immense sadness and regret.  
  
*****************************Flashback********************************  
  
All of a sudden I felt his rush of sadness I knew was not mine. I had ceased to feel sad anymore all I felt was cold dead inside I considered my self to be unable tio feel any real emotion in ages ever since that day when HE broke my heart.  
  
Finally I stopped at a bench a bench over looking the lake. I felt him stop also. It is funny how you can break someone's heart and then feel it is acceptable to stalk them.  
  
I sat down and began to think. Why did he leave my heart to shatter in a million pieces. What should d I do to change What should I change First. So many things rushed in my mind at once. I was faintly aware that it was getting dark and still raining but I didn't mind. I just kept sitting their. It wasn't till I fell some one lay a jacket around my shoulders that I finally looked away from the lake.  
  
******************************End of Flashback*************************  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Please Review!!!! I need the reviews to help boost my confidence!  
  
So Please Review! I shall await them. 


End file.
